Second Chance
by DwarfCrux
Summary: Bella and Jasper are childhood friends who have grown apart. With a new friendship forming, can Bella and Jasper battle through the challenges that life throws their way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Okay, so this is my first time writing on here so don't be too harsh on me. I'll try to update as much as I can but y'know, the busy life of a teenager :P Okay, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight. If I did, Jasper would be mine… You win for now, Alice.**

_**Chapter 1 – First day back**_

Bpov

"And last but not least, have a great year, seniors of Forks High!"

It's the same speech each year, only this year "senior" is added to the speech. Congratulating us for getting this far, telling us to keep up the good work and, my personal favourite, the principal's insistence that if we put our mind to it, we can do anything. HA! Yeah right.

As all the students file out of the gym, I get shoved and elbowed in the head. I'm quite short, only 5'3", and this person who bumped into me is miles high compared to me. I stagger a bit to my left but quickly regain my balance. I rub the sore spot on my head. I can already feel a bump forming.

"Oh, sorry," says a smooth voice. I look up. Oh great, it's Jasper. He's smirking down at me but keeps moving towards the exit. I quickly lose sight of his crazy blond curls.

Jasper and I were close when we were young. We did everything together, from mud pies to tea parties. Yes, Jasper played tea parties with me. He's even been my neighbor ever since I can remember and his parents are my god parents. But we grew apart, much to our parent's dismay. I swear our mothers planned out our entire wedding without out knowing at the time.

It started when we were in grade seven. We hung out all the time, we were best friends. But the phase of boyfriends and girlfriends hit the school and almost everyone was going out with each other. It was pretty much just me and Jasper without anyone, so it made sense for us to go out. Well, that's what one of our friends said at the time. Not naming any names… Mike.

So we went out and that's when we first started to drift apart. We didn't hang out nearly as much as we used to. Our group split, me with the girls and him with the boys. Dinners with our families were awkward and we avoided each other as much as possible. But then another phase started; kissing. The thought terrified me. Kissing Jasper, my best friend since forever. And much to my dismay, we did kiss.

Mike, always the trouble maker, got a group of friends and cornered me and Jasper, shouting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" at us. So what were we to do? Eyes scrunched up, we both leant in and shared our first kiss together. It was warm and his lips were smooth but it was awkward. We both quickly moved away from each other and I ran off to the bathrooms. I didn't speak to Jasper for days, too mortified to even look at him.

One day after school, Jasper's window had a large piece of paper stuck to it with messy hand writing on it. He hasn't contacted me like that for a long time. Leaning in closer I saw the words _Meet me at tree house._ Nervous, I made my way to the tree house in my back yard. Not surprisingly, Jasper was there, sitting on the bright blue mat in the middle of the floor. I sat down next to him. After a moment he started to talk.

"Bella," he started, not looking at me. "Bella, I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." I agreed and we both made our ways back to our own houses. We never talked after that besides from when we had to. I stuck with my friends and he stuck with his.

His "Oh, sorry" was the first contact we've had in years. I stand in the same place as students exit the gym all around me.

"Bella! C'mon, we're going to be late for class!" shouts my friend, Alice, from the gym exit. She's jumping up and down, waving her hands in all directions trying to get my attention. I laugh at her and make my way towards the ball of energy.

* * *

><p>"Pst, Bella," Alice's small voice makes its way through my day dreaming. First day of school and I'm already zoning out. Great. I look over to when Alice is sitting, a row away from me. She passes a folded piece of paper to me. I snatch it up quickly and unfold it so the teacher doesn't see.<p>

_Jasper's looking extra yummy this year! I gotta get me some of that ;)_

Ahh Alice. She's had a crush on him for as long as I've known her. I shake my head and silently laugh and I write a note back.

_Well, that's a matter of opinion._

I pass it back and she quickly scribbles down response and passes it back.

_Bella, you just can't appreciate the hunky-ness of sir yums-alot. One of these days you're gonna actually be attracted to a guy and we'll have many talks about boys boys and more boys! That day __**will **__come. Mark my works Swan._

I scrunch up the paper and shove it in my bag as the teacher starts to pay attention to the class.

"Okay children, your first assignment," the teacher claps his hands together and has a bright smile on his face. Mr. Greene is a good music teacher but he always insists in calling us children. For goodness sakes! We're seniors now! "You're going to have to perform a duet with a partner of the opposite sex," chatter fills the class room. "So boys, pick a name out of the bowl and that will be your partner," he walks around the room with the bowl as each boy in the room takes a slip of paper out of it.

I look over to Alice, and she's almost jumping out of her seat in excitement. I know who she wants as a partner. I look around the room and search for blonde curls. I see him just as he takes a slip of paper. He's accidentally takes two and puts one back. He opens it and as he reads it I see his face turn into a small smirk. _Please not me._

When all the boys have a slip, Mr. Greene instructs them to sit next to their partner. I look down at my table until I hear the seat next to me shift as someone takes a seat. I turn towards my new partner. _Jasper._


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY! So, chapter two. Review please! :)**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight. If I did, Jasper would be mine… You win for now, Alice.**

**Recap on last chapter:  
><strong>Its Bella and Jasper's first day as a senior at Forks High School. After getting knocked over the head my Jasper, Bella remembers a time when they were close and what lead them to be so distant now.  
>In Music class, they get assigned a duet assignment and Bella is Jasper's partner.<p>

_**Chapter 2 – **_

Jpov

_Bella_.

_That's_ my new partner? I haven't talked to her since grade seven! Well this is going to be great.

I make my way over to where Bella's sitting. She has her head down. I wonder if she's okay? Maybe she's got a head ache? DAMMIT! It hit her in the head this morning by accident, that's probably it. Great. I look around and see her small pixie friend looking straight at me, bouncing up and down slightly. Then Edward, one of my friends, sits next to her and she jumps. I had to have a silent laugh to myself at her reaction.

I sit down next to Bella and put my bad down next to me on the floor. She looks up at me and her face holds no expression. This is getting a bit awkward.

"Hey, Bella," I start, hoping to ease the awkwardness.

"Hey," she says back quietly as she attempts a small smile. Her chocolate brown eyes are staring right into my blue ones.

"Ready for the assignment? Got any idea on what we could do yet?" I ask . Ruling out the awkwardness, Bella is the perfect person to have as a partner for this assignment. She has a beautiful singing voice and accompanied with my guitar, it will be wonderful.

She shrugs. "Not really."

Mr. Greene's voice bellows above the class. "Children! Quiet please," The class falls silent. "Okay, now these will be your assigned seats until I decide to change it. Now, next class," and he turns to shuffle paper on his desk.

I stand and sling my bag on my shoulder. "Well, see you around, Bella," I say and I walk out of class only to get pounced on my Edward.

"Jasper! Man, you got Bella? Damn, want to swap?" he whisper/yells. Yeah, Edward likes Bella.

"Nah man, how do you think Alice and Bella would feel if we swapped?"

"Ahh, you're right. Well, at least put in a good word for me?"

I laugh. "Yeah okay," and we both move on to our next class.

I look down at my new timetable for this year.

_Lesson 2, PE, Mr. French_

Mr. French, he has calves of steel. Seriously, they're scary looking. Oh well, on with my day.

* * *

><p>"You should have seen him! He's just like <em>thwack<em> and the ball goes flying straight into Eric's face! I mean, if you thought his face was messed up before, you aint seen nothing yet!" This new kid, Emmett, is enthusiastic I'll give him that. In PE we played Baseball and when it was my turn to bat, I hit the ball but it hit some kid called Eric right in the face. It was funny but I wouldn't be surprised if he has a broken nose. Emmett came running up to me and lifted me up and all, cheering as he did. I must admit I was a little freaked out, but it was funny. Now he's telling everyone else at the table the story.

It's not a large group but they're all good mates. There's me, Edward, Mike, Ben, Ben's girlfriend Angela, my sister Rosalie and now Emmett. Edward's just playing with his food and staring into the distance as usual, Mike and Ben seem to be really into what Emmett's story, Angela is cuddled into Ben's side and Rosalie has her head in her hands as usual. She's always like this, well, ever since the attack. I'm afraid that I'm never going to get by back talking bitchy sister back.

I look around the cafeteria, not bothering to listen to Emmett's story since I lived it. The table full of cheerleaders (or most commonly known as sluts) is full of gossip, The jocks (man whores) are checking out the cheerleaders, the Goths are in the corner being loners together, then I come across Bella's table. There is only Bella and Alice on that table. Bella has her back to me but I can see that Alice is as energetic as ever and is talking to her enthusiastically. Bella doesn't seem to be paying much attention but that doesn't seem to affect Alice.

The bell goes off and I jump, remembering where I am.

* * *

><p><em>Finally, <em>I think as I walk out of the school. I make my way over to my car, shielding my head with my jacket. It's raining buckets, not unlike Forks at all.

Turning on the radio, Jason Mraz's _I'm Yours_ blasts through my speakers. I turn it down. As I'm driving I see a dark figure walking on the side of the road. They're getting more and more drenched as they trudge through the rain. The hooded figure turns its head and I see the dark hair and unmistakable heart shaped face that can only be one person. _Bella._

I pull over and honk my horn. She looks over in my direction but continues walking. I drive up further so I'm next to her and wind down my passenger window.

"Bella! Get in," I shout over the sound of the rain.

She looks in to who it is. "Thanks Jasper, but I'll be okay," and as if on cue, she sneezes. I laugh.

"You're going to catch a cold. Just get in the car, Bella. I don't bite," I say as I show her a large toothy smile. She finally smiles and reluctantly gets in my car.

"I'm getting your car wet."

"That's alright, it's only water."

We drive in silence with only the sound of the rain on the roof of my car since I turned off the radio when Bella got inside my car. I clear my throat.

"So, how have you been, Bella?" I ask, again trying to avoid awkwardness.

"Yeah, good," she nods as she tries to untangle her hair. "You?"

"Dry," I say, keeping a straight face. She looks over at me and narrows her eyes playfully before she laughs lightly. She has a nice laugh. "I've been good," I smirk at her.

More silence. "Sorry for getting your car wet," she says.

"Don't worry about it, its fine. Better than you catching a cold,"

"Right," she nods again. Looking at me this time she says, "Jake died."

I have a quick look over to her. Her chocolate brown eyes staring straight into mine. For a while I don't say anything, mesmerized by her but then I remember I'm driving. I clear my throat. "Oh really? That's sad. Had some good times with him," I say finally able to get something out.

"Yeah, he was a great dog," sadness in her voice. "Remember when he tried to burry a bone in your vegetable garden?" she say, starting to laugh. "You were sooo angry and said you were never going to talk to him ever again," she's laughing more now. I'm marveling at the sound of it and find myself laughing too.

"Yes, well I was very proud of my garden," I defended.

"It was hardly a garden! You just picked some flowers from my mum's garden and stuck them in the ground!" we're both laughing now.

Calming down I say, "Well I was upset because I made the garden for you."

We both stop laughing and Bella lets out one last giggle and sighs. Then things are quiet again but I'm pulling up in front of her house.

"Well, here we go ma'am."

"Thanks Jazz. I really appreciate it. See you tomorrow," and with that she runs out of my car and makes a dash for her front door. I watch her as she enters and drive to my own house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I've got a busy couple of days coming up so I probably won't get anything up soon. And c'mon guys! Show me the love and review! :P Happy Easter everyone!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight. If I did, Jasper would be mine… You win for now, Alice.**

**Recap on last chapter:  
><strong>Bella and Jasper talk to each other for the first time in many years. Jasper describes the different seating arrangement in the cafeteria. On the way home, Jasper picks Bella up in his car since it is raining and they talk more.

Bpov

"He drove you home?" Alice screeched as we walked into school.

"Shhh!" I say. I don't need any unnecessary attention. She covers her mouth and giggles.

"I can't believe it," she whisper/yells, her face in awe. Then she stamps her foot on the ground, mocking anger. "Miss Bella Swan, next time it's raining I am walking home with you."

"Alice, i-," I try to protest but she cuts in.

" nuh uhh, I'm not taking no for an answer, Bella. "

I sigh. "Okay Alice, whatever," finally giving up. There is no way I'm changing this girl's mind. She's stubborn and so am i, but I know when my protests will be useless. This is one of those times.

I walk to home room, promising Alice that I'll meet up with her later but just as I turn my head away from her, I walk straight into someone. I stumble for what seems like forever before I finally lose my balance and tumble down. All I can think of in this moment is that there better not be any gum on the ground. It would take ages to get off my clothes, let alone the embarrassment I'd have to face with it hanging on my butt all day. I brace myself, anticipating the hard ground but it doesn't come. Instead, warm arms surround me as I come in contact with my savior's chest. I'm surrounded in a sweet yet crisp scent. I breathe it in, savoring the smell.

As my rescuer steadies me and my clumsy feet, I turn around to see who saved me from a possible gum induced embarrassment. I don't recognize him at first but then I see his eyes. It's almost impossible to mistake these eyes for anyone else's. Emerald green.

It was Edward. I don't really know him that well, though I don't know many people at this school very well. We've only had a few conversations over the years I've known him but they were all about school assignments; nothing to actually know much about him. I've never taken much notice of him before but he's actually quite handsome. Having my first real look at him, I notice that his facial features are quite angular yet perfect; high cheek-bones, strong jawline, straight nose and full pink lips. His hair is a beautiful bronze colour and has that 'I just got out of bed' look. He's quite tall, a lot taller than me, at about 6'2" and has a slender yet muscular body. Along with the crooked smile he's now supporting, he looks quite God-like.

I divert my eyes away from him quickly, not wanting to freak him out with my slight ogling. I can feel my face heat up, adding to my shame.

"Uhh, thanks for that," I laugh nervously. "You saved me from a bruised bum." Word vomit, great. I clamp my mouth shut in hopes I don't embarrass myself even more. I chance a look back up to him.

"No problem, Bella," laughing lightly, he scratches his head awkwardly and looks to the person next to him who I didn't notice before.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't see you there. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" it was Jasper who was also the person who I bumped into apparently.

"No blood no fowl, I'm okay Jazz, my fault anyway," I answer. I give him a small smile just for good measure. "So, what's this? The second time in two days I've walked into you. I'll be concuss by the end of the week!" I exclaim, lightening the mood. They both laugh at me.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll catch you whenever you fall," says Edward, looking directly into my eyes. I was taken aback by his statement. It's such an intimate thing to say towards someone you hardly talk to. I quickly put a smile on my face so I don't seem ungrateful. I look to Jasper and he has a sort of strained look on his face. He probably thought it was very forward of him to say that too.

"Yes, well thanks again, Edward but I have to get to home room. I'll see you guys later," I quickly turn to make my speedy get away. Edward shouts out a farewell as I walk down the hall.

"Bella, wait up!" Calls Jasper. I turn around to see him jogging slightly to catch up to me. I slow down a bit for him. "I'll walk with you, since I'm going that way," he says and we continue forward. "So, I had some songs in mind for the duet."

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, I was thi-," he was cut off by the bell. "Dammit, I got to dash or I'll be late. I'll tell you later. Bye Bella," and he rushes off to his room.

"Okay, bye Jazz," I say, though he probably wouldn't have heard me. I walk into class and take my usual seat next to Angela. Angela is one of the few people I actually talk to at this school. She's nice and caring, something that is quite rare at this school.

"Hey Bella!," she turns to me with a bright smile on her face. "What have you been up to?" she asks. Behind her pink rimmed glasses I see her eyebrows moving up and down suggestively.

"Nothing?" I say though it sounds like a question.

"Nothing, ey? I guess you'd be very surprised to hear that you're apart of Jessica Stanley's gossip for this week then?" I'm confused. What could they possibly gossip about that involves me? I'm not the most entertaining person around.

"What gossip?" I ask dumbly.

Mimicking Jess's annoying voice and waving her hands in the air, Angela says, "Oh em ge. Like, relationship virgin, Jasper Hale is totally dating Bella Swan."

I just sit there, mouth agape. _What?_ Angela can see the confusion on my face now and laughs but goes on.

"I saw Swan, like, get into Jasper's car yesterday after school and I'm like _as if!_," she continues. She's laughing so much now that she can't continue.

_What. The. Hell._

"Defiantly not true!" I exclaim a bit too loudly. Most of the class turns to look at me. I just wave it off. "Yes I did get in his car because it was pouring down with rain and he offered a ride, but we are _not _dating."

"Yeah, I didn't think so," her laughter has calmed down now. "So I'm guessing you didn't," she starts up her Jess voice again, "_Totally root him_ then?" she's smirking now.

"NO!" I yell, again attracting a lot of attention from the class. Good thing the teacher has his iPod in. He's off in his own little world.

"Haha, okay okay. I believe you," Angela says, laughing lightly. "But you've got to admit, it was pretty funny though."

"Yeah but now I have a rumor going around the school about me," I whisper the next words, "_rooting_ Jasper." I sigh.

"Oh yeah, well, apart from that it was funny."

I just agree with her and get on with my day. _What am I going to do?_

* * *

><p>Walking into my music class, I can hear the gossip buzzing around me. It's been like this all morning. No one's talked directly to me yet but they're all certainly <em>about<em> me.

I walk in with my head down, wishing i was invisible in that moment. Second day of the school year and I already have the whole school talking about me. I'd like to think that I'm not insecure and I don't care what everyone's saying. But I do.

I pass where Alice is sitting and she doesn't look too happy; giving me a glare. Obviously she thinks that these rumors going around are true. I look to Edward who is sitting next to Alice but he isn't looking at me. He looks conflicted. Then I see Jasper; my apparent boyfriend. He's looking straight at me, worry fills his eyes. I know what he's thinking and it's the same as I am. _What are we going to do?_

I take my seat next to him and I can feel his eyes on me, along with the rest of the class's. What are they expecting? Free porn at school?

"Hey, Jazz," I say. I try and act like nothing's wrong, the best approach I can come up with at the moment.

"Uhh, hi, Bella. How are you today?" Asks Jasper. He seems to be nervous. He seems to be acting more formal that usual and he's quite tense. I can see that all this gossip is getting to him and who knows what else has been said about us that I haven't heard about yet.

"I've been better. What about you Jasper? You don't look too… Uhh… Good," I stumble.

"Well, I've been better," he says.

There was an awkward silence for a long time and before I had a chance to break it, Mr. Greene started the lesson.

I ended up not having any time to talk to Jasper the whole day. Right before I got the nerve to approach him, something would interrupt. It was quite frustrating.

At the end of school it was pouring again. I really should get my license. I pull my hood over my head and head home. After a few minutes of walking, my socks are soaked and my feet are freezing, my nose is running and I'm continuously sneezing. I'm going to catch a cold for sure. Then, just like yesterday, a car pulls up alongside me.

"Need a ride?" Jasper says, laying on a heavy Texan accent. To top it off, he winks. I laugh but hurry inside his car.

"You know, considering our current situation, I shouldn't be accepting this ride. Adding fuel to the fire," I say, smirking at him. He grins back at me and turns away, starting to drive.

"And we wouldn't want that, would we?" he barley whispered, staring straight ahead.


End file.
